


Coffee Cart

by IdRatherBeMe13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barista Steve, Coffee, Coffee Carts, Cute, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, New York City, Park date, Post-Endgame, Sugary sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: You are a hustler in the big city, but you always stop for your morning coffee.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Coffee Cart

You were a blur. A flash of color in Steve’s world every morning. Retirement was serving him well. After the battle with Thanos and returning the stones Steve opened a coffee cart on E 42nd Street outside of Central Station. He had left his compass on Peggy’s desk at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters in 1970 and returned to the present to lead a normal life selling coffee to the working people of his city. Every morning at 4 am Steve would roll his breakfast cart from his storage unit and set up in front of the train station. There always were the regulars, the curious tourists wondering why an American icon was selling coffee and breakfast on the street, and there was you.  


Every morning at 5 a.m. you would sprint out of the station, run past Steve’s cart, throw your 3 dollars at him like he was a stripper and sprint back into the station to catch the next train to work. You would down the contents of the paper bag Steve prepared for you on the ride while simultaneously running through outlines for your meetings that day.  


Sometimes Steve would switch things up and include a piece of fruit in your bag instead of your usual sugar-filled pastry because he worried about you. Other days, Steve would include a hot breakfast sandwich or add an extra shot of espresso. On one particular bad day, he gave you a bottle of water and a caffeine pill.  


Steve discovered a new part of you every morning. He had seen you grow from a mousy college student to an unpaid intern to a full time hustler in the city that never sleeps. And he had fallen in love with you a little more each day. He had seen you through late nights, hangovers, messy breakups, and family drama. Your short blips of conversation each morning made it easy for Steve to wake up and do it all over again.  


“Good morning Y/N”  


“Morning! Sorry, late again!”  


“Like always, love. Good luck with your presentation today! Here is your life line.”  


“Thanks Steve!”  


Seeing you disheveled, running late and often frantic made him smile each day and he made sure to always make your coffee first thing once he opened his cart. And he always made sure to include a little love note on your coffee cup.  


Normally they were just words of encouragement. A simple ‘good luck’ or a ‘you got this’ to get you through your day. Sometimes when he was feeling inspired he would add a little drawing next to his message. On one particular morning he wrote a poem.  


_Roses are red. Violets are blue. Here is your coffee. I believe in you. _That morning you needed words of encouragement.__

____

____

This morning, he had finally decided to do it. His hands were shaking as he wrote his note on your coffee cup.  


_Will you meet me for coffee? _  
__

__He drew a heart on the bottom of the question mark and a cup of coffee with the steam from the cup forming another heart. Steve also wrote his phone number under the drawing.  
_ _

__Right on cue you came bursting out of the doors and running up to his cart.  
_ _

__“Hi Steve!” you said, brighter than usual.  
_ _

__“Good morning! Here for your liquid courage?”  
_ _

__“You know it Stevie! Thanks for the love note yesterday, I needed it.”  
_ _

__A blush crept up Steve’s face and he answered, “You’re welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow!”  
_ _

__“You betcha!”  
_ _

__You turned back into the station to catch the next train and Steve watched you until he couldn’t see your bright form among the morning commuters anymore._ _

____

____

Steve was on pins and needles all day waiting for your reply. Even his customers could tell he was on edge that day. After the morning rush, Steve returned his cart to the storage center and headed home. Retirement had blessed him with way too much free time and Steve was going to go spend it with you.  


He walked into his apartment and passed out on the couch, finally resting after being up since 2 a.m. Steve was just about to slip into a deep sleep when a text from you woke him up.  


**Totally! Where did you have in mind?**  


Steve fell off of his couch in shock. He couldn’t believe it! You said yes! He was going on a date with you! Steve danced around his apartment, feeling like he could fly!  


But suddenly a wave of fear washed over him and he sank to the floor. He was going on a date with you. And he had no idea what to say. Should he pick you up at your apartment? Should he just meet you there? What happens if he wants to kiss you? What if you think that you're just getting coffee?  


Steve rubbed his face and took a deep breath before responding.  


**Central Park? I know a guy who has the best coffee by the pond.**  


Steve threw his phone across the floor and rubbed his face. He wanted to hide his face even though you weren’t even there! You made him weak in the knees and he couldn’t get enough of you.  


**Sounds great! Does 5 p.m. tomorrow work?**  


Steve crawled back towards his phone and typed up a hasty reply  


**Yes! See you tomorrow!**  


For the next 5 minutes Steve danced around his apartment, pumping his fists in the air and thanking his lucky stars that you said yes!

The date finally arrived and Steve was petrified. He had seen you earlier that morning on your way to work and even wrote on your coffee cup how excited he was for today.  


He sat, twiddling his thumbs by your work. You had agreed to meet up after your shift to walk through central park together. Steve had it all planned out. He was going to walk with you through the park, buy you a cup of coffee, and profess his love to you. Granted, he hadn’t worked through all the details yet, but his endgame was kissing you.  


“Hey!” You said.  


Steve turned to see you dressed more formal than usual for work.  


“Hey.” He said. His voice cracked as he took in your beauty.  


You let out a giggle, covering your smile bashfully.  


Steve gestured towards the park and said, “Shall we?”  


In a burst of confidence, you reached for his hand and said, “Yes, we shall!”

The park was bustling late Friday afternoon. Children were running around and playing while other couples were walking together on the path around the lake. A small group of dogs were playing on the nearby grass as one of the owners tossed a ball for them.  


One of the dogs, a large Golden Retriever, spotted the two of you walking along the path. Instead of chasing the ball, he bolted over towards you and jumped on Steve.  


“Woah! Hey there, big guy!” Steve said while trying to calm the dog down.  


The dog couldn’t decide who he liked more, so he kept switching between you and Steve, licking your faces, and running around you.  


A small, elderly man ran up to you and apologized, “I’m so sorry! Goldie here loves people!”  


“It’s no problem!” You said while petting Goldie. “I think he is a very handsome boy!”  


You kneeled down on the grass to pet Goldie’s head, but he rolled onto his back and displayed his belly, begging you for a belly rub.  


You and Steve both laughed before resuming to shower Goldie in attention.  


The old man watched happily, noticing the way Steve looked up at you in between petting Goldie and speaking with the man.  


“You know,” the man started, “You two make a beautiful couple!”  


Your face reddened and you tried to focus on Goldie.  


Steve sputtered and said, “well, this is our first date so, I, I don’t really know if we are there yet, sir.”  


The old man laughed, “Oh gosh, you guys are for sure a couple! You look at her like how I used to look at my late wife! I know young love when I see it, and Goldie does too.”  


Goldie gave an approving bark before rolling over and shaking the grass from his coat. He gave you and Steve one last lick before prancing back over to his owner.  


“You two have a nice day!” The man said before he and Goldie returned to the small dog group on the lawn.  


You and Steve both stood, shaking the grass and dog hair from your clothes. Steve turned toward you and noticed a piece of grass in your hair.  


“Here,” he said, “let me get that!”  


He reached up and pulled the grass from your hair, but you caught his hand before it could leave your face.  


You smiled tentatively up at him and stood up on your toes so you could place a sweet kiss on his cheek.  


Steve stared at you, star-struck, before he grabbed your face and placed a passionate kiss on your lips.  


Your eyes widened before you melted into the kiss and brought your hands around his neck, holding yourself close to his sturdy chest.  


Steve pulled away too soon for your liking. His smile seemed brighter in the golden light.  


“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”  


You laughed and said, “Careful, that makes you sound like a stalker.”  


Steve blushed and grabbed your hand, leading you back to the path and you continued your walk through the park. To him, young love had never tasted so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! I hope y'all enjoyed this one! It was in my WIP folder for awhile! If you are interested in becoming a beta reader for me, please message me on Tumblr @astudyinsass! Have a great week, y'all!


End file.
